


i just haven't met you yet

by peppermintcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.11 coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcas/pseuds/peppermintcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is at a library, in Tuscon, when a woman with short, uneven red hair and what looks like several painful injuries runs into him and reaches for <i>The Book of the Damned</i> at the same time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just haven't met you yet

Castiel is at a library, in Tuscon, when a woman with short, uneven red hair and what looks like several painful injuries runs into him and reaches for _The Book of the Damned_ at the same time he does.

“Oh,” she says, startled, and smiles disarmingly. “Sorry, man, but this…is really…important. I’m, uh, helping a friend with some research and I really need this book—is there another library, maybe, with this? Do you really need it too?” All the while, though, her hand is creeping along the shelf, brushing past other titles to reach the book again. “Again, I’m really so, _so_ sorry, but this is a necessity, really—”

He can feel her gaze traveling over him, assessing. She’s a hunter, he can tell that much. Her coat is bunched uncomfortably over the discreet shape of a handgun, tucked into her belt, and she walks with a gait that he recognizes from Sam and Dean—she’s got knives in her boots, and she knows how to use them. His eyes narrow—is it a coincidence that he’s running into a hunter looking for the same book as he is, the one that might have a solution about the Mark of Cain, only two days after Sam called with the same information? And if it isn’t—is she an enemy or a friend?

“Are you— _Castiel?_ ” she asks.

And then he realizes. This must be Charlie, the hacker friend that Dean had mentioned several times. She and the Winchesters worked together from time to time, and Dean spoke of her fondly, but the last he had heard of her, she had gone to Oz.

“Are you Charlie Bradbury?” he counters.

The grin he receives lights up the library. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cas. What do you say I check out this book, and we go out for drinks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by a Tumblr post. This is not over, mind you. The Adventures of Cas and Charlie are not yet finished. [stares solemnly into the distance]


End file.
